Then and Now
by GBR15
Summary: AU/Canon-ish. Fluff. Their story was one of the ages—taking a look at past, present and future. JJ/Will, Henry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Then and Now (1/?)**  
Author:** GBR15 aka E**  
Pairing: **JJ/Will**  
Rating:** K**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Summary:** AU/Canon-ish. Their story was one of the ages—taking a look at past, present and future. JJ/Will.**  
**

**Notes:** English is not my first language, so apologies if there are any mistakes. I will do my best to get better!

Will and JJ are my favorite pairing on CM, and I thought I would write something about them. Essentially, there will be two "timelines" that is both AU and includes canon. Trying to weave a few things together while offering a different take on their story, adding more to what we know, and looking into the future! Wished there were more moments between these two and Henry on the show; but alas, I guess the world of fanfic is where it'll be at instead.

I do hope you enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts. Thanks.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**then**_

Nine year-old William LaMontagne Jr., better known as Willy, quietly walked down the dirt path connecting the two properties together. It was a little past seven at night and the sun was already setting in the distance beyond the water. He carefully balanced the small box with his right hand as he saw the bright lights of his destination about a 100 yards away. He knew the path from his house to his destination like the back of his hand, having made this same trek between the homes a thousand times.

His family had just finished dinner earlier and he had quietly excused himself from the table, asking if he could visit their neighbors. His mother had smiled warmly at him-noticing that he hadn't touched his dessert at all-and said he could if he promised to back within the hour.

He nodded his head solemnly and promised his maman he would be back soon as he took his untouched dessert into the kitchen.

Manon LaMontagne had watched as her youngest and only son disappeared into the kitchen. She knew exactly what he was doing and smiled. Her son was a good boy, he was the splitting image of his daddy and had a heart of gold that any mother would be proud of.

Willy finally reached the side gate that led to the house. He quickly let himself in thru the gate and made his way around to the back of the house-he knew she liked spending her evenings after dinner out on the big back porch watching the water.

He found her exactly where he knew she would be-sitting on the swing chair drawing in her notebook.

"Psssst...Jenny, Jenny, can you hear me?" Willy whispered loudly, standing out of sight from the windows of the house next to the steps the led up to the porch.

Jenny looked up when she heard the familiar voice, and got up and walked over to the steps.

"What are you doing here Willy? You know you're not supposed to sneak around to the back like this!" she quietly said, sitting down on the step with her notebook. She knew from the inside of the house they wouldn't be able to tell she was talking with anyone.

"I know, I know...but maman made some of her famous sweet potato pie and I wanted to bring you a slice since I know you like it," Willy explained, gently opening the box he had brought with him and handing it over to her.

"Thank you," Jenny said with a grin, reaching for the box and taking the plastic fork found inside to grab a bite. She sighed happily after the first bite.

Willy watched quietly as Jenny ate his mamma's pie. The sun was dropping further down in the horizon, and Willy knew he had to get home soon.

"I should go, it's getting dark," he said, as Jenny finished the last bite.

"Ok Will-thanks for the surprise," she smiled, dropping the fork in the box and putting it next to her on the step. "You'll come by tomorrow morning?" Jenny asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Like always," Willy replied, his own face breaking out into a large grin. He liked making Jenny happy. He wasn't sure why, but she was his best friend. He couldn't remember a time in his life when Jenny Jareau wasn't in it. It was impossible.

"See you tomorrow," Willy whispered as he placed a quick kiss on Jenny's cheek before taking off in the direction he came from.

Once she saw him round the corner, Jenny got up from the step and grabbed the empty box and notebook next to her and quietly made her way back into the house. She threw the box into the garbage can next to the back pantry before retreating upstairs to her room, hopefully undetected by her parents who were at the kitchen table.

The LaMontagnes and Jareaus lived on adjacent properties and both families were close friends. Both couples were about the same age and started families at about the same time.

Jimmy Jareau was a lawyer who was born and raised in New Orleans-not too far from where his home was today. He met his future wife up north in Pennsylvania during law school; and was grateful that Sandy was willing to move with him home when he started his own practice. They had two beautiful daughters-Allison who was twelve and Jennifer who just turned eight. The family lived comfortably in a big house that they built and moved into several years after Allison arrived.

William and Manon LaMontagne had similar deep roots in the South. Their ancestors could be traced back to the French Canadians who settled into Louisiana and they were proud of their Creole roots. Will Sr. was a Commander in the New Orleans Police Department, proudly answering the call to serve that his daddy, granddaddy and great granddaddy did before him. He had three beautiful children one right after eachother-Isabelle, Juliette and William Jr. each arriving just a year apart from each other.

Both families spent considerable time with the other, and all their kids grew up together. But, it became very obvious to both couples that their two youngest were quickly becoming inseparable.

"Those two aren't very subtle, are they?" Sandy said, getting up from the kitchen table and taking their two cups to the sink to wash. Both her and her husband had spotted Willy coming from their side window when they heard the back gate creak open.

"Ahh...young puppy love, it's cute," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "Those two have spent almost every waking hour together this summer vacation..."

"Even longer than that, hun," Sandy said with a slightly nervous grin. "Willy is a good boy and his parents have raised him the right way. If it was any boy, I am glad it's William and Manon's son...but I just worry about them..." she trailed off, apprehensive about the large role the boy played in her youngest daughter's life.

"Sandy, they're still kids...Jenny's only 8 and the boy is 9. I wouldn't worry about it right now-they're happy and best friends; that's all that matters. When it gets more serious, we'll deal with it then."

"You're right. But mark my words Jimmy, those two are going to either be the greatest love story ever, or it'll be a complete disaster..."

"Then I guess we'll be along for one hell of a ride!"

_**now**_

"I have the cutest godson EVER!" Penelope laughed, picking up Henry and tickling him mercilessly. "Your fairy godmother missed you so much!"

"I miss you too!" Henry shouted, squirming in his godmother's arms while giggling excitedly.

Will watched with amusement as his son and his wife's best friend play together at the kitchen table.

It was a Friday night and Will was busy making dinner. It had been a long week-JJ and the team had been gone for 10 days now, working on a crazy case that spanned 4 states in the Midwest. It also didn't help that he he caught a big case at work as well, tracking down a serial arsonist who were targeting stores in DC. He barely had seen his son the last few days, thankful that they had such an amazing next door neighbor who was more than happy to watch Henry.

"I read about the case you worked on in the Post," Penelope said, holding Henry in her arms in a tight hug. "You even got your picture and a quote in there! Congrats Will!"

"Thanks Pen. I'm just glad it's over, and now I have a full weekend to catch up with Henry," he replied, turning to check on the casserole dish finishing off in the oven. "I just wished JJ was home right now."

He hadn't spoken to JJ all day-he was busy tying up loose ends with his arson case, and his texts had gone unanswered. He wasn't too concerned about this, knowing that his wife was busy-but he was somewhat surprised that she hadn't called or sent a message knowing what today was...she wouldn't have forgotten, right?

"Me too! I want momma home!" Henry said, clamoring out of his godmother's arms and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the table. "We call momma now?" he asked, waving the phone.

Penelope smiled at Henry's enthusiasm-he was like this all the time-whether it was to go to the park, have his favorite snack or random mundane things. Everything was exciting and important for the four-year-old.

JJ was one of her closest friends, and by default her young family were important people in her life. She loved Will and Henry like they were her own family. She knew the toll and strain it caused when JJ was gone for extended periods of time. and she did her best to help out.

Which was why she was making an impromptu visit to the LaMontagne house, on her way home from the Bureau. She had received a call from JJ a little after lunch, informing her that the team had literally just wrapped up the case-finally. The team still had a few more hours of work to officially finish the case, and would be flying home first thing the next morning. But, Hotch had granted her special permission to take the next commercial flight from Chicago home as he was aware of JJ's urgency to get home by the end of the day.

"Momma is busy bud," Will said, coming around the counter to pick up his son. "We'll talk to her later, ok?" knowing JJ always called home around Henry's bedtime. "Lets go wash your dirty hands and get ready for dinner, k?"

Penelope watched as they left the kitchen and felt her phone buzz. Grabbing it out of her oversized pink purse, she smiled when she saw who the text was from.

_PG, are you there?_

_Yup. They're home and about to eat dinner-I have everything you wanted. _She texted back quickly.

_Perfect. I should be there in five minutes._

_OK. I'll see you soon._

Penelope looked up when Will returned with Henry, placing him on his seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?" Will asked.

"I wished I could, but Kevin just texted and I'm going to meet up with him tonight," she replied, getting up and grabbing her things. "I just wanted to stop by and see my favorite godson."

"I'm your only godson," Henry said seriously.

Penelope laughed and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Depending on when everyone gets back, maybe we can have Sunday brunch all together?" she suggested, as Will walked with her to the front door.

"Sure, that sounds good. I haven't spoken to JJ all day, but I'm sure it'll be fine if she gets back by then."

She gave Will a big hug before making her way to her car parked on the side of the curb. She didn't have to wait long, as a taxi pulled up quietly next to her car.

"JJ, welcome home!" Penelope said, giving the blonde a big hug as she got out of the cab with her bag. "It's so good to see you."

"It feels amazing to be back," JJ said, her tiredness already starting to disappear. "Thanks again for helping me with..."

"Of course! It's the least I can do," Pennelope said. "I have everything you asked for-I snuck the balloons and cake into the garage when I got here, so you should be good to go."

"And my other request?" JJ asked, eyebrow rising slightly in question.

"Right here!" Penelope said, grabbing the familiar and well known pink bag from the inside of her car. "I take it this is going to be Will's big present?" she said with a laugh.

"Part of it, at least...hopefully he's not too upset that I haven't mentioned anything to him."

"He didn't say anything to me...but you know how he is."

"I do, that's why I wanted to make sure I got home today and surprised him..."

"Then GO! Your boys are going to be so excited when they see you!"

"Thanks PG," JJ said, giving her friend another big hug. "Want to do brunch together on Sunday?"

"It's like you can read my mind! Sure, I'll call you tomorrow to confirm?"

JJ waved as Penelope drove off. She made her way to the back where the garage was, punching the code into the panel to open it from outside. She dropped her bags next to the door and smiled when she saw all the things that Penelope had prepared. She went above and beyond what she asked-but that didn't surprise her.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get the decorations and cake into the house at this point, but she didn't really care-she wanted to see her boys. Quietly opening the door that led from the garage into the house, she softly padded down the hallway towards the kitchen.

She could hear Henry babbling away about something he did with Miss Kate today, and Will cutting up the chicken into smaller pieces for their son.

"This tastes good!" Henry said, taking a big bite of the chicken slathered in gravy.

"It's your grandmomma's secret recipe."

"It's better than momma's..." Henry said, taking another bite happily.

Will finished cutting up the chicken for Henry and grabbed his own fork.

"What's better than mines?" JJ said quietly, walking into the kitchen.

Both father and son stopped mid bite, dropping their utensils on the table and turned to look at the source of the voice.

It took both of them a second to realize she was standing in the kitchen, with an amused smile on her face.

"Momma! You're home!" Henry shouted, jumping out of his chair and running over to his mother. He threw himself into her awaiting arms and was lifted off the ground in a big hug.

"I am, little man. Surprise!" she said, showering him with wet kisses.

Henry laughed in his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

JJ walked over to the table, placing Henry back into his chair. It wasn't a second later when she was wrapped up in her husband's arms, one of her favorite places to be.

"This is a nice surprise," Will murmured as he pulled back from a kiss. "Wasn't expectin' you today..."

JJ pulled back, lacing her fingers behind Will's neck. "Happy Birthday, baby" she said quietly, "I know I'm a little late, but I wanted to be home to tell you."

"I thought you forgot."

"Never. I just wanted it to be special when I told you."

"It's Daddy's birthday?" Henry piped up from his seat. "HAPPY BIRTHDADY DADDY!"

Will laughed at his son. He didn't have concept of days yet, and with JJ away, he didn't feel the need to let Henry know of the occasion.

"Do we get to eat CAKE?" Henry asked, knowing what his favorite part of birthdays were. "Presents?"

JJ gave Will another quick kiss before sitting down next to Henry at the table.

"Well, if you finish all of your dinner including your vegetables, I have a good feeling that there might be some cake..."

"YES!" Henry shouted, grabbing his fork and happily shoveling some of the mashed potato into his mouth.

"And presents?" Will asked, serving up a plate for his wife and placing it in front of her.

"Oh, you'll definitely get some presents..." she said vaguely. "...a little bit of this, a little bit of that..." she continued, giving her husband a look that he knew well.

Will smiled. JJ was home now, his birthday was finally complete.

_**then**_

"JJ, you think it'll always be like this?" Will asked, looking up at the pitch dark sky and the twinkling stars above them.

"What, lying on our backs staring at the sky?" JJ joked, grabbing his free hand that was resting in between their bodies.

"You know what I mean," Will said, nudging her side slightly.

He felt her squeeze his hand tightly, not letting go.

"School starts again tomorrow," she sighed, not wanting to think that their summer was coming to an end. "It won't be just you and me..."

"It'll always be you and me, JJ" Will said, quietly. "No matter what."

A comfortable silence fell upon them, as they continued to look up at the stars above them.

They both knew that change was coming-it always did with the start of the school year.

JJ turned her head slightly as she looked at the boy next to her-Will was her best friend, her confidant, her partner in crime. She was only eleven years old and still so young, but she already knew that the relationship she had with Will was something special.

They had spent their entire summer together, again, this year. Instead of chasing butterflies and playing make belief in their backyards, they were now older and spent countless of days in the hot Louisiana summer out on the bayou-exploring on the small boat the LaMontagnes used to go fishing.

They were at their favorite spot-about a 30 minute boat ride from their homes. It was a small island that was covered with cypress trees and green shrubs. The island had been used for centuries by the LaMontagne clan during the fall hunting season-there was a small cabin standing that was sparsely furnished and in a constant state of disarray. But, Will and JJ loved the island and nearly every day they would take the short boat ride out and spend their days in and around the cabin. They had spent the first couple of weeks fixing up the cabin, making it more pleasant-and the place became theirs.

Their families knew where they were-both sets of parents by then had reconciled that the connection between JJ and WIll was something unique, and trusted their children. They were both raised well and they knew that they wouldn't do anything silly to jeopardize their safety or their trust. JJ and WIll found themselves with a lot more freedom than your average 11/12 year olds, but they were both mature and responsible beyond their years and did not want to do anything to mess up this "arrangement".

"You really believe that?" JJ asked, breaking the silence between them. "That it'll always be the two of us?"

Will turned his head to look deep into those blue eyes he knew so well. He knew what she meant. They had spent another summer together, there was nobody else in the world that knew him better than JJ. If only she knew how much she meant to him.

"You know it is," he whispered.

"Not if Lizzie Parker has her way," JJ muttered, turning to look back at the sky.

Lizzie Parker was a year older than Will and had moved from up north at the start of summer. JJ had gone to the store to pick up a few things for her mother and was completely surprised to see a new girl talking to Will. She watched from a safe distance as Will said something to make the girl laugh and helped her with directions to the post office.

Lizzie Parker was a Big City girl, everything that JJ was not. She knew that it was only a matter of time for Will to realize this and not want to spend any more time with her.

"Hey, don't say crazy things like that," Will said, leaning up on his elbow as he reached to gently touch JJ's face, making her look back at him. "I don't like Lizzie, I like you, JJ..." Will affirmed, looking directly at her.

"For now..."

"For always," Will corrected her. "You're my girl, Jay...I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year or even in the future-but the one thing I do know is that you're going to be there. That's all that matters to me."

JJ let his words sink in. She knew deep down inside that he felt this way-she felt the same way too.

"You believe me, right?" Will asked, snapping JJ out of her thoughts.

"I do, but-"

"No buts," Will said, cutting her off.

He leaned over and placed a soft, delicate kiss on JJ. She felt the same tingle that she did every time they kissed.

She wasn't sure what the upcoming school year would bring, but she was confident that Will would be by her side through it all.

_**now**_

William LaMontagne Jr was a man currently on a mission.

He had a specific list of items he had to pick up, and he was on the clock. To be exact, he had 57 minutes to get everything done, or he would feel the wrath for the rest of the day. He knew the items of this list well, having to buy the same items frequently for the last 3 months.

He scanned the shelf in front of him for the exact brand and make listed on this aforementioned list. Who knew that pickles came in so many varieties? He spotted a familiar looking jar sitting on the lowest shelf and quickly grabbed 3.

"Daddy, can I get this?"

Turning around, Will smiled as he saw his son perched in the seat of the shopping cart-hand reaching out to the bright yellow squeeze bottle of mustard on the shelf in front of him.

"Why do you want that, bud?" Will asked, dropping the jars of pickles into the cart and giving his full attention to his son.

Five-year-old Henry LaMontagne was a splitting image of his mother-long blonde hair, warm smile and deep blue eyes. While he looked every bit like his momma; Will knew his son had more of his laidback personality.

"Momma likes to use it when she's eating her funny things," Henry replied, matter of factly, waving his other hand at the abundance of random things that was sitting in their cart. "She likes it."

"She does, huh?" Will smiled, grabbing the mustard and passing it to Henry to throw into the cart. "I'm glad you're here with me so we make sure we get everything momma likes."

Will pushed their cart down the next aisle, grabbing things from the list as Henry continued to babble about random things. They were finally in the snacks aisle, grabbing the final items on the list.

"Momma likes the pretzal goldfish," Henry shouted, his eyes growing wide when he spotted the familiar white bag on the shelf. "We need to get her more of those! And the cheesy ones too!"

Will chuckled to himself, knowing full well that his wife was not the one who wanted the goldfish.

"Ok, we can get those for momma. Let me grab the popcorn she likes and we're done."

With a cart fully loaded, father and son proceeded to the checkout counters. Fifteen minutes later, they were parked in the visitor's parking lot and made their way quickly thru the standard security checkpoint. The security officer who looked thru the bag they had brought with them only smiled when he saw what was inside. He knew Agent Jareau well, having worked this post for the last 10 years, and realized quickly that her family was not only paying a social visit-they were bringing her much needed items.

"No running Henry," Will said as he watched his son take off down familiar hallways. Henry slowed down, waiting for his daddy to catch up. Together, they rounded the last corner before seeing the large glass doors that led to the familiar bullpen.

"Momma!" Henry yelled loudly dashing forward once the door was open, with no regard to the people working around him. He ran towards his mother's desk, screeching to a stop dramatically. He thrust the shopping bag he was carrying with him up.

"My favorite man!" JJ said, smiling as she took the bag being offered to her.

"I have your happy things!" Henry said proudly.

"I see, little man," JJ said, "it's like you could read my mind."

"We know what you like," Henry offered, as his mother picked him up and sat him on her desk. By now, Will was at her desk, as well.

"This is perfect, thank you sweetie," JJ said, seeing the contents of the special delivery. "I was totally craving for something sweet and salty," she continued, standing up from her chair and giving her husband a warm hug and quick kiss in greeting.

"When I got the text from Penelope, I knew you could use a pick-me-up," Will drawled, putting emphasis on his last three words. "And since I have the day off and we were nearby-thought a surprise visit to bring reinforcements would be appropriate."

"We smart, momma," Henry said knowingly, nodding his head rapidly.

JJ chuckled at her little boy, so proud of himself for helping his momma out. Her heart swelled with love at the two most important people in her life

She placed a hand on the growing swell of her stomach and could feel something flutter inside.

Check that, with the three most important people in her life.

TBC?

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Then and Now (2/?)**  
Author:** GBR15 aka E**  
Pairing: **JJ/Will**  
Rating:** K**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Summary:** AU/Canon-ish. Their story was one of the ages—taking a look at past, present and future. JJ/Will.**  
**

**Notes:** Thank you for your review for the first chapter. I am glad some of you are enjoying it. Please let me know what you think of this new chapter—trying to move the two timelines along while integrating some canon-related items. If you have any feedback, please let me know.

Again, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. I did some "research" on some of the things mentioned in this chapter; so hopefully there are no glaring mistakes.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**then**_

It was a crisp Fall day in New Orleans. Inside the LaMontagne household, there was a definite hustle and bustle as everyone was getting ready for the big Thanksgiving dinner.

Manon LaMontagne had spent the better part of the last three days preparing for the occasion, making sure all the family's holiday favorites were ready. Everyone in their parish knew about what an amazing cook Manon was, and she was well known throughout these parts for her Cajun cooking and some one-of-a-kind dishes.

It was early afternoon and Manon only had a few more hours before almost 50 family and friends were due to arrive. It was crunch time now. Her two daughters, Isabelle and Juliette were buzzing around in the kitchen as well, helping their mother prepare recipes that had been handed down thru the LaMontagne and Landry households for generations.

Out back in their big yard, Will was busy with his father-moving tables around, setting up chairs and keeping an eye on the big smoker that was currently working overtime.

After making sure everything was set up; Will made his way over to the small table that was next to a well-worn double top high-pressure propane cooker. He double checked that the tank was hooked up correctly and made sure there was enough propane to last the rest of the day.

His mother made an amazing turkey with all the fixins' for Thanksgiving, but the LaMontagne-Landry's were well known for their seafood boils-crawfish, crab, and shrimp-that they had added it to their Thanksgiving traditions. Will had spent all morning cleaning and getting all the seafood ready for the boil, and just had a few more crawfish to purge before it was ready to be cooked in a few hours. He had a large cooler brimming with ice keeping all the seafood fresh and ready.

As he finished with the last crawfish, he noticed a familiar station wagon driving up their driveway. He quickly ran towards the back porch, stopping at the outdoor sink to wash up, before making his way thru the house as the doorbell rang.

Manon was already at the door by the time Will made it, taking the huge platter of vegetables and dip from Sandy. The rest of the Jareau family were right behind her-Jimmy carrying a case of beer, Allison with a cake carrier and Jennifer with a pie dish.

The Jareaus usually headed north to Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving, spending it with Sandy's family. But, this year they had opted to stay home as plans were made to go north for Christmas instead. When Manon found out that their neighbors would be home this Thanksgiving, she immediately invited them over and extended the invitation to Jimmy's extended family that still lived in the area. The Jareaus were more than happy to accept the invite, and looked forward to spending a great Thanksgiving with their close friends.

Sandy and her girls followed Manon into the kitchen, putting their items down. They had come over early to help out and Sandy and her girls were soon chatting and helping out in the kitchen as Jimmy joined Will Sr. out back.

Several hours later, the party was in full swing-everyone was feasting on the amazing spread that Manon put together-turkey, seafood, jambalaya, cornbread, crab cakes, green beans, sweet potatoes, stuffed mirliton just to name a few. The adults were letting loose some, and the children entertained themselves.

With a full stomach and wanting to get away from the younger kids, Will and JJ wandered down by the water after dinner and sat at the end of the dock.

"What do you want for your birthday?" JJ asked, breaking the silence, swinging her legs from the end of the dock and turning to sit crossed legged facing Will.

"You know me, I'll like anything you get me," he replied, grabbing a loose stone and throwing it out into the water.

Will's thirteenth birthday was coming up. Having a birthday that fell in between Thanksgiving and Christmas oftentimes meant that it was usually passed quietly-with a couple of friends and family for a small gathering.

Will didn't mind; he wasn't a type of guy who fancied big parties and attention thrown at him. If he had his way, he would want the day to be like any other-nothing special. He was a selfless guy; and readily went along with everyone's wishes when it came to things like this...

"I liked what you got me last year," Will said, smiling and pulling out the thin chain that he wore around his neck and showed off the alligator tooth dangling at the end.

JJ had given it to him the previous year, and he considered it his good luck charm now-he always wore it.

"I'll hafta think real hard and come up with something just as good this year," JJ smiled, leaning her head against Will's shoulder.

"You know you don't have to give me anything Jay; just being here with me is enough...I'm happy just like this," Will whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of the head of the girl who meant everything to him.

"I know-but I still want to try," JJ sighed contently, snuggling closer into Will's side and feeling him wrap his arm tightly around him.

They sat in comfortable silence; just in each other's presence.

They watched as the sun set beyond the water and heard the night creatures coming out and making noise.

"JJ! Will!"

They turned around and saw Ally, JJ's older sister, shouting from the top of the steps that led towards the dock.

"Everyone's looking for you guys! Come on! They're about to light the bonfire."

"OK! We're coming!" JJ shouted back, watching as her sister retreated back the way she came.

It was time to join the others again.

_**now**_

JJ groaned as she tossed and turned in bed, not finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

She glanced at the clock sitting next to the bed and groaned again.

2:47am.

She was dead tired; but she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

She and the team had just returned from a week-long trip to Minnesota, where they were able to apprehend a husband and wife team that were abducting small children following the death of their own child. It was one of those cases that really ate at her-all cases involving small children did-but she was extra emotional about it with the pregnancy hormones raging.

JJ considered herself as a very rational and composed person; who can "turn on" and "turn off" what she projected to the outside world-it was a skill she had developed over the years, as it was one of her coping mechanism with all the craziness she saw in her line of work. But, being pregnant was making this task much harder and she was thinking the rest of her team was going to ask her to do desk duty soon.

She glanced at the clock again.

2:49am.

Time was dragging. She sighed and decided to sit up, resting against the headboard. She reached to turn on the small light on the nightstand.

The house was completely quiet. She could have heard a pin drop.

She rested her hand on her stomach, trying to ease some of the tension she felt inside of her. She was just entering her 4th month-no one could tell she was pregnant if they saw her; but she could see and feel the tiny changes with her body.

This second time around, JJ was enjoying this pregnancy more than her first. When she was pregnant with Henry, there was still so much up in the air between her and Will that had to be worked out. Was he going to move up to Virginia? Would he give up his job in New Orleans? Ultimately, the big decisions were decided for her even—with Will choosing to give up his entire life in Louisiana for their family. She knew the huge sacrifices that Will took for her; but he would have done anything for her and his family. She was just happy that he was able to find a job with the MPD and continue with the work he loved to do.

Her first pregnancy was also stressful as it was unchartered territory for JJ. She would readily admit that she never pictured herself as a mother—but the minute that Henry was placed in her arms; she knew that maternal instinct everyone talked about was true. She would do anything for Henry and would do everything in her power to protect him. She felt the exact same way about the baby growing inside of her.

She knew some of her restlessness was due to the fact that her husband wasn't home and was working late on a gruesome homicide. She had caught the tail end of a news report as she left the BAU; and easily spotted her husband working the scene behind the reporter reporting live from the crime scene.

"Daddy will be home soon, peanut...can you settle down for me?" she whispered, rubbing her stomach and taking some deep breaths. "I know you're missing him, too."

Their marriage wasn't a conventional one in any means-they were both in jobs that were high pressure and demanding; and they knew that every time one of them left that there was always the possibility that something would happen.

But; they were dedicated to their jobs and couldn't imagine doing anything else. They were happy; and were supportive and understanding in what the other had to go thru-no one understood it more.

They were able to separate work life and home life; and while sometimes balancing the two was a challenge-especially when Henry arrived in the early years-they've been able to make it work. And, now with another baby arriving shortly, they were both thinking more and more about their family.

Feeling calmer; JJ suddenly felt a pang of hunger-a craving for something sweet. She groaned.

"Thanks baby...you really don't want me to sleep tonight, huh?" she muttered quietly with a smile.

Relenting that she wouldn't be getting any sleep soon, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Grabbing her fluffy robe, she put it on as she made her way out of the master bedroom and padded down the hall towards the kitchen. She stopped when she passed Henry's room, smiling as she saw him fast asleep with a big smile on his face-obviously he was dreaming of something that was making him happy. She closed the door all the way, and continued down the hall.

Turning in to the kitchen, she went over to the fridge and pulled open the freezer-knowing exactly what she wanted. Her husband did a great job making sure she had all her favorites on hand, and she quickly grabbed the tub of rocky road ice cream and proceeded to make herself a generous bowl of ice cream.

She was spooning a heaping portion of dulce de leche over the ice cream-yes, it was a weird combination, but she loved it-when she could hear the small buzz of the garage door opening.

Finally, he was home.

"JJ?" Will whispered, noticing the light on in the kitchen as he entered his home from the connecting laundry room from the garage. He entered the kitchen a few steps later, smiling at the sight before him.

JJ was perched on the kitchen stool, happily eating her bowl of ice cream.

"Late night snack?" he chucked, depositing his keys on the side table and taking his jacket off and hanging it over the kitchen stool next to his wife.

"Your kid was restless tonight and wouldn't let me sleep," JJ replied, mid bite.

"My kid?" Will laughed, wrapping his arms around his wife.

JJ shrugged and smiled. "You want some?" she asked, spooning a big dollop of ice cream with the sauce.

"Of course-who doesn't love rocky road with dulce de leche?" he smiled, as JJ fed him the bite. "MMMMmmmm..."

JJ squatted him playfully at his mocking tone.

"I can't help it the peanut likes it! Plus, you should be grateful that I'm not sending you to pick something up!" she finished with a smile.

It was an on-going joke with her team that JJ's cravings were crazy and increasing in frequency. She didn't have morning sickness or any random habits-but when she craved something-whatever it was-it was best to get it to her ASAP. Will knew his wife well enough to know what she usually liked; and always made sure there was plenty of it around at home. He was not only making JJ happy by doing so; but it was also for his sanity!

"I'm glad you're home, though..." Will said, taking the empty bowl from JJ and bringing it over to the sink. "Do you get a few days off?"

"Yeah, until Tuesday. I'm looking forward to putting my feet up for a few days," JJ said, getting up from the stool and waiting for Will to finish with the dish. "How's your case?"

"It's bad, Jay...but we were able to catch a break...Sanchez and Davis are going to follow up; so I should be home this weekend unless something comes up."

"Sounds like heaven," JJ said, walking over to the bed and falling in. "I think I could spend the entire weekend in bed..." pulling the comforter over her and waiting for Will to join her.

Will ducked into the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed. It was just past 3:30am now, and he, too, was feeling the toll of a long day on the job.

Re-entering the bedroom, he saw that JJ was fast asleep, curled up on her side. Will could spend hours watching his wife sleep-she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Ever since he first laid eyes on her when they were kids-he couldn't imagine his life without her. They've come a long way since then, but he wouldn't change anything for the world.

He quietly crawled into their bed, easing himself behind JJ's sleeping form and wrapping his arms around her from behind her. She shifted slightly when she felt his body behind her and turned in his arms so her head was now resting on his chest.

"G'nite Willy..." JJ murmured softly, using his childhood nickname.

"G'nite Jenny..." Will smiled, echoing her sentiment while placing a kiss on her temple and holding her closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt slumber take hold...

_**then**_

Will made his way up the stairs in the Jareau household, having taken these steps hundreds of times. He made a left turn at the top of the landing, followed the hallway past the guest bedroom and home office until he reached the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar, and he could hear the sniffing and soft crying coming from inside.

He knocked softly and stuck in head thru the gap in the door.

"JJ?...it's me," he said, not knowing what reaction he was going to get.

He pushed the door open a little more and decided he would go in without being invited. This wasn't time for formalities right now.

The room was dark; the blinds had been pulled down-not letting any of the bright light into the room. He knew the layout of this room well, and glanced around trying to locate where JJ was.

She was sitting in the corner of the room, with her knees pulled up to her chest quietly sobbing. She looked up when she heard his voice, and for a second she stopped sobbing.

Will quietly made his way towards her, sitting down next to her and drawing up his knees up; just like JJ.

After a few moments, JJ began to sob again, burying her head into her knees and ignoring Will.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, until Will decided he had to say something.

"I'm sorry JJ, about what happened...I came right over when I got back..." he started, looking over at her, hoping she was listening. "I don't know what to say JJ...what can I say to make things better?"

JJ stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up at Will. Her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying for a long time.

"Nothing. You can't do nothing for me Willy." she said, snapping at him and turning to look the other way.

Will watched JJ's reaction, his heart breaking. He knew she was hurting, but he was hoping she wouldn't react this way.

It was a few weeks before the end of the school year and everyone was getting ready for another long and sticky summer. Will was excited because he was graduating from middle school and entering high school in the fall-it was going to be weird not being in the same school as JJ; but they knew it was going to happen with Will being a year older.

He had gone with his family to visit some relatives in Breaux Bridge a few days earlier, as one of his cousins was being christened. The LaMontagnes had only been gone for a day and half when Will Sr. received a call late at night from one of his Captain's on the force.

Will watched as his father left the room and took the call on the porch. He could see the look of horror and sadness wash over his father, and knew something was happening. After he hung up the phone, he walked over to his wife and quietly told her something. Manon couldn't hide her emotions-her face turning red as she held on to her husband.

Will didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going out sit around and wait. He walked outside and asked his parents what was wrong. They both looked at him, knowing that the news was going to have a profound impact on their son.

Allison Jareau had committed suicide earlier in the evening. His Captain who was first to the scene had called him immediately, knowing the close friendship between both families. Details were still being confirmed, but it appeared that Jimmy, Sandy and Jennifer had gone for dinner and a movie, as their eldest had stayed home saying she had a paper to write. The Jareaus had come home later in the evening and Sandy had found Allison lying in a pool of blood in her bathroom. It was obvious from the scene, and the medical examiner had confirmed that she had bled out from self-inflicted wounds.

It was too late to drive back to New Orleans that night; but the LaMontagnes returned home first thing the next morning. Will Sr. and Manon hadn't told their son all the details; but Will was smart enough to figure out what had happened-all he could think of on the ride home was that he had to get to JJ and see how she was.

He knew that Ally and JJ weren't the closest of siblings-which wasn't a huge surprise with Ally being 5 years older, but he knew that JJ looked up to her big sister and admired her greatly. He couldn't imagine what she was going thru. The LaMontagnes drove over to the Jareau's immediately, wanting to give their support. There were still cops at the house and Sandy and Jimmy talking to somebody official looking in the front yard. Will watched as his parents went over to the adults, as he quickly ducked into the house as his sisters waited by the car.

"I'm not going anywhere JJ," Will said, looking at her intently. "I know you're hurting and you don't want to talk about it...but I'm not leaving you here like this..."

JJ sniffed and stopped sobbing. It was a few minutes later before she turned to look back at Will.

"I'm here for you, just tell me what you want me to do," Will said again, taking JJ's hand and holding it tightly.

He watched as JJ scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Will wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held her close to him, resolving to do whatever he needed to help her get thru this.

They sat there for a long a time together-he wasn't sure for how long, but it felt like hours. His arms and legs started to go numb from not moving for such a long time, but he didn't want to move.

"She gave me this yesterday morning," JJ quietly whispered, breaking the deafening silence.

Will looked over, seeing JJ dangling a small charm necklace from her left hand. He recognized the necklace as something that Ally wore all the time.

"My grandmother gave this to Ally before I was born," JJ started, staring at the necklace. "I always wanted to have one, just like hers...she knew it, too..."

She stopped. Will waited for her to continue.

"Yesterday morning I was right here; finishing up some homework when she came in...she came in and sat right over there-" JJ said, waving her hand towards her unmade bed. "We talked for a little bit and she told me she was going to pick which College she was going to in the fall-which she had it narrowed between LSU and Tulane. She sounded really excited about it..."

JJ stopped, looking over at her bed like she could still see Ally sitting there.

"She asked me where you went this weekend and told me that she wished she had somebody like you in her life..."

JJ stood up from her spot and walked over to her bed, sitting down at the edge. Will joined her, clasping her hand tightly.

"She then told me that she had something for me-and then gave me her necklace. She told me she wanted me to have it now, that it would bring me good luck..."

"She gave it to you?"

"She did...she always knew that I wanted it..." JJ looked at the necklace and handed it over to Will.

"Can you help me with it?" she asked, brushing her long hair to one side.

Will took the bracelet and delicately opened the clasp and secured it around JJ's neck.

JJ glanced down at the small charm sitting on her chest and smiled slightly and squeeze Will's hand.

Will knew JJ had a long road ahead of her to reconcile what happened with her sister. He wasn't sure how long that would take or what that would entail.

But, he knew that he was going to be by her side and get her thru it. There was no other place that he wanted to be.

_**now**_

Henry glanced up from his coloring; hearing a familiar voice. He smiled a big grin when he spotted his Uncle Spence at the front desk, speaking with Miss Vicky.

"Uncle Spence!" he shouted, running over to him and throwing himself at his legs.

"Henry, how are you?" Reid asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with his godson.

"I'm good! I'm coloring, want to color too?" Henry asked, taking Reid's hand and pulling him over to the table he was working at before.

Reid smiled as he followed his godson. He didn't spend as much time as he wanted with him, so this was a nice surprise.

They were currently in between cases and the team was all catching up on the mountain of paperwork that had been backlogged over the past few months. Reid had spent all morning and afternoon catching up on said paperwork, and was starting to go bonkers. He needed a distraction, and thought a quick visit to the FBI's day care facility would do the trick.

Reid sat down next to Henry at the table, admiring his artistic interpretation.

"What are you drawing Henry?" Spence asked, watching as Henry grabbed his crayons again and continued drawing. "Is that a farm and animals?"

"It's my family, silly!" Henry laughed. "That's momma..." he said, pointing out a yellow stick figure, "that's daddy..." he continued, pointing at a big blue stick figure, "that's me..." pointing at the small green blob next to the parents, "and that's the baby!" he finished, pointing to a pink squiggly line floating in the sky.

"Pink for the baby, huh? You think you're going to have a baby sister?" Reid asked, appreciating Henry's full explanation of his drawing.

"I dunno...I'm just guessing," Henry replied, grabbing a crayon and coloring the sky red.

"You excited about the baby?" Reid asked, taking a crayon and a piece of paper and joining his godson coloring. "I know you'll make a great big brother."

"I guess?" he said, looking over at Reid. "It'll be fun to teach them everything! How to play soccer...explore the backyard...chase puppies in the park..." Henry said, starting to list off all the things he would teach his baby brother or sister.

Reid listened as Henry continued to babble on-it was a trait that Spencer loved about his godson. The ability to tell you exactly how he felt and not with a care in the world. He wished he could see the world thru Henry's eyes-the innocence, the simplicity, the wonderment of it all.

"When is the baby going to arrive?" Henry asked suddenly, interrupting listing off the things he wanted to teach.

"In a few months."

"How did the baby get inside momma?" Henry asked, realizing he didn't know the answer.

Reid paused. Scientifically, he could Henry with an adequate answer, but he didn't think that would be appropriate for a five-year-old.

"Ummm...well, you see...when a mommy and a daddy love each other..." Reid began, fishing for the right words. "…and they want to have a baby...they...ummm...they do a silly dance together and then they wait 9 months for the baby to arrive," Reid finished; satisfied his answer would be acceptable for Henry.

"A silly dance? I do those all the time!" Henry shouted, jumping up from his chair and dancing around in what would be best described as a giggling shimmy. Reid laughed as Henry continued to dance around, some of the other kids around him joining in.

Will and JJ walked up to the check-in desk of the daycare, already spotting their son jumping around and dancing with his friends and a special guest.

"Spence, I didn't realize you had such great rhythm!" JJ laughed, approaching them.

"Momma! Daddy!" Henry screeched, running over to them when he noticed they were there.

"Hi little man, what are you, Uncle Spence and everyone else doing?"

"We're silly dancing!" Henry said, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh really? Why are you dancing buddy?" Will asked, loving seeing his son so care free.

"Because it's fun?" Spence said with a laugh.

"You dance too?" Henry asked, grabbing hold of his mother's hands and moving them around.

"Sure buddy!" JJ said, happily dancing with her son.

"You and daddy did a silly dance to make the baby!" Henry said, laughing as he continued to dance with his mother.

Reid saw the weird look Will and JJ had upon hearing that.

"Henry asked me where babies come from...it was the best I could do!" Reid said, holding his hands up in his defense.

"Well, I guess it was kinda like a silly dance, right?" Will said with a grin.

"Will!" JJ said, hitting him on his arm at his comment.

"It's true!" he said with a laugh.

"Well, I've been dancing for a while, so hopefully the baby will arrive sooner," Henry said, not fully understanding what the adults were implying.

"Not for another 15 more years at least buddy," Will said, picking up his hyperactive son in his arms. "And, it's time for us to go...we have to pick up Grandma at the airport," referring to his mother who was arriving from Louisiana.

"Yay! Mawmaw!" Henry said, using the affectionate Cajun name all of Manon's grandkids called her by.

Will carried Henry over to his cubby hole to get his things as JJ turned to Reid.

"I was wondering where you went when I left the bullpen," JJ said, turning to clean up the crayons that Henry was using and taking his artwork from the table.

"I needed a break from the paperwork and thought some time with Henry would be a good break."

"You should come by the house this weekend...Will's mom is visiting for a week and you know she's going to be cooking up a storm..."

"I sometimes dream about the shrimp gumbo we had last time we had a case in New Orleans," Reid said, referring to the home cooked meal the team had a few years back when they were working a case in New Orleans.

"You know what, I'm going to speak to Manon tonight-but I think it'll be nice to have a cookout at our place this weekend. I'll let everyone know tomorrow, but keep your Saturday night free, ok?" JJ said, walking with Reid towards the front entrance where Will and Henry were waiting for them.

"Sounds like a plan. Have a great night JJ, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Reid said, giving JJ a quick hug.

Henry reached over from his father's arm to give his godfather a big high-five before leaving.

Reid watched as the LaMontagne family made their way to their car-he was happy for JJ and Will. They had everything they ever wanted in a family, and he was lucky to be part of it.

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Then and Now (3/?)**  
Author:** GBR15 aka E**  
Pairing: **JJ/Will**  
Rating:** K**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Summary:** AU/Canon-ish. Their story was one of the ages—taking a look at past, present and future. JJ/Will.**  
**

**Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! Here's the next installment—just working on a few ideas :)

/

/

_**Chapter 3**_

_**then**_

"Sweetie?" Sandy Jareau said, knocking softly on Jennifer's door. "Will called again."

"Tell him I'm not here," JJ mumbled, not looking up from the book she was reading in bed.

"I already did, but I can't keep telling him you're not home-he knows better than that," Sandy said, walking inside the room and sitting at the foot of her bed. "Is something wrong? Did something happen between you and Will?" she asked.

Sandy watched as her daughter let out a noise that sounded like a half snort. She was worried that whatever that was causing these issues was not going to end well. Although they didn't call each other these labels, for all intents and purposes, Will was JJ's boyfriend and something was going on. Sandy wasn't one to pry into her daughter's personal things, but the relationship between the two of them was years in the making-growing out of young puppy love into whatever this was between them now.

"Nothing's wrong Ma, I just don't feel like talking with him right now..." JJ said quietly, sitting up in her bed and putting the book to the side.

Sandy sighed-Jennifer reminded her of herself when she was that age. She was strong willed, stubborn and wasn't one to hold her cards too far from herself. It was what made her think JJ was going to do great things in the world-or fail miserably in doing so.

"You can't hide here forever-he's come over every night after dinner looking for you for the past five days. Your daddy and I don't like playing bouncer at the door..."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Did something happen?" Sandy asked, trying again.

JJ sat there quietly, absentmindedly playing with her charm necklace.

Sandy knew this was bound to happen. It had been a rough summer for the entire Jareau family following the death of Allison. Life was really never the same since that day, and she knew JJ had struggled a lot over the summer. She was thankful that Will LaMontagne had been there for her daughter-there were many a nights when she knew Will had stayed up with her daughter helping her thru some tough times. If it wasn't for that young man, she was sure JJ wouldn't have survived the first few weeks after her sisters' passing.

But now, it was a month into the new school year and there had been some major changes.

Firstly, Will was a freshman in high school now and his social circles were changing. He still had the same group of friends from the year before, but now there were new people to meet and friends to make. It also helped that Will was a talented football player and was one of only two freshmen that had made the full varsity team following tryouts. All those years running around in the great outdoors had groomed him to be an excellent running back and he had spent the better part of the summer practicing with his new team and getting ready for the fall season.

"Nothing really happened per se..." JJ started, looking over at her mother. "I just think it's better that I give him some space...you know, since he has so much going on right now..."

JJ wasn't going to admit to her mother that she was really having a tough time adjusting to the fact that Will was now in high school and she was still in the 8th grade. The last month since school started had been even more difficult now that she saw Will less and less-he had football practice every day after school and the high school was quite a distance away from her school.

JJ and Will never really had to define their relationship-what they had was special and unique, and they both knew this. But, with these definite changes going on, JJ was starting to second guess and wonder exactly where she stood when it came to Will.

All these thoughts she was having came to a head about a week ago when the high school football season kicked off. It was a home game, and the stands were packed for the traditional Friday night gridiron battle.

JJ sat with her family and the LaMontagnes, cheering on the Tigers as they earned a well fought first win of the season. Will had rushed for two touchdowns and had played an overall great game in his high school football debut. After the game, she waited with some of the other families for their sons to emerge from the locker room-everyone excited at the great start of the season. She didn't have to wait long for Will to emerge, all showered and fresh looking in his varsity jacket. He was laughing with some of his teammates. JJ was waiting for him to spot her when she watched as a group of cheerleaders came over to the players and started talking with them animatedly. It became obvious that they were making plans to go to the local diner to celebrate the win, and JJ watched as a dark haired cheerleader reached for Will's hand and led him towards the cars sitting in the parking lot.

JJ wasn't sure how to react to what she saw. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had no right to feel the way she did. Will was her best friend-someone she relied on and knew meant a lot to her. But; he was now in high school and things were changing-it was becoming obvious to JJ that she was yesterday's news...there was no way he could compete for Will's attention with high school friends.

So; she had decided after the game to give Will space...he was so busy anyways, that it wouldn't have made much of a difference now that she wasn't going over to his house after school.

Things were just complicated.

"Does this have to do with the football game last week?" Sandy asked, knowing exactly when JJ started to act weirdly about Will.

"Maybe..." JJ replied, keeping her answers vague.

Sandy started putting two and two together and realized what was happening.

"You know, Will came over to the house that night after his game-your father and I saw him out on the porch after we came back from visiting your Aunt afterwards..."

"You did?" JJ asked, surprised to hear this. Her parents had dropped her off at the house and gone to visit her Aunt for about an hour after the game. They had only been gone for less than an hour, so Will must have left the diner pretty quickly if he was at their house by the time her parents were back.

"He was. He was waiting for us to come home thinking we were all out since the house was dark."

"Oh." JJ replied, remembering she had laid in bed in the darkness for hours that night.

"When he didn't see you with us; we told him you were already asleep inside since everything was dark. He looked disappointed that he didn't see you..." Sandy said honestly.

"It doesn't matter Mom, I think it's time I let him go...not be so dependent on him."

"You can do that, sweetie, but you have to tell Will that-I don't think he has the slightest idea what is going on...you can't shut him out like this without an explanation."

JJ didn't like it when his mother was obviously right.

"What should I do then?" she asked quietly.

"Just talk to him Jenny, he's your best friend and deserves to know how you're feeling. Maybe he'll agree with you, maybe he won't...but you have to talk to him. You can't hide from him for the rest of your life...I expect more from you than that," Sandy said softly.

JJ sighed. She knew her mother was right. She got up from the bed and quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She pulled on a pair of chucks and grabbed her house key from her desk.

"I'm going over to the LaMontagnes, talk with Will..." JJ told her mom as they left her room.

"Take your time sweetie, can you ask Manon to call me when you get there-I wanted to ask her if she would help out with the bake sale this weekend..."

JJ nodded and quickly made her way out of the house. She started jogging towards Will's house, taking the familiar path that they both knew so well. A few minutes later she was making her way up the front steps of the LaMontagne house, and quickly rang the doorbell. She could still see lights on upstairs, and knew that everyone was still up.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming down the steps and the front door opened.

"Jenny! What a nice surprise, I haven't seen you in a while..." Manon said, greeting her with a hug.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced-I was hoping I could speak with Will for a few minutes-it won't take long."

"That's fine, he's still up doing his homework-let me tell him you're here; he'll be eager to see you," she said with a warm smile-knowing that something was happening between the two of them that she wasn't sure about.

"Thanks Manon-oh, and my mom was hoping you could give her a call-something about a bake sale?" JJ said, relaying the message.

"I'll call her now, thanks JJ. You can wait inside if you want."

Manon disappeared back into the house as JJ decided to wait on the front porch swing. She didn't want to be inside to have this talk.

She had only just sat down on the swing when she saw Will come quickly out of the house, his eyes not believing that she was there.

"JJ. You're here," he said, walking quickly over to her and sitting down next to her.

"We need to talk," JJ said seriously.

/

/

_**now**_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and the LaMontagne Family had a busy day planned. It had already begun with breakfast with Penelope and now they were making their way to Henry's school to take part in their annual fundraiser.

This year's theme was a carnival and parents were volunteering their time at the various booths and games planned.

After parking their car, Henry informed his father that he had to go potty; and Will was more than obliged to take him. JJ, in the meantime, decided she would drop off the brownies she made for the bake sale and find out where the PTA had assigned them for the afternoon.

Balancing the two large trays in her arms, she made her way towards the large sign-in table at the front of the school.

"Jennifer! It's so great that you were able to join us!" Madolyn Lee said, plastering a huge smile on her perfect face as she greeted her fellow parent from the sign-in table she was manning.

"Madolyn, how great to see you, too!" JJ said, plastering her own smile on her face, returning the greeting.

In reality, JJ couldn't stand Madolyn-she was the embodiment of the type of woman JJ despised.

Madolyn Lee was a thirty-something stay-at-home mom who was a former beauty queen that was married to a hotshot lawyer who represented some of the biggest interests on Capitol Hill. She was always perfectly put together in appearance and her three small children were manicured to match her image to a tee. She made it her business to know what was going on with everyone-and being Henry's class representative to the PTA and having her son on the same soccer team; Madolyn was oddly a regular presence in their life.

JJ honestly had no issues with women like Madolyn-she had met plenty in her lifetime that were similar, but her main beef against Madolyn was that she constantly reminded JJ when she missed meetings and games. She also knew that she gossiped constantly amongst the moms about her and made remarks about Henry not having a mother around since she worked so much.

She knew she was a good mother to Henry. She might not be the type of mother that Madolyn Lee was for her children, but there wasn't just one way to be a mother in her book. And; she wasn't going to take any crap for her maternal instincts.

"I wasn't sure you were going to be here today, when I saw Will at Thursday practice, he wasn't sure if you would back in time." Madolyn said, taking the trays from JJ and setting them on the side table where all the items of the bake sale were accumulating.

Deciding that she wasn't going to take Madolyn's bait, JJ scanned the lists on the table, trying to find where she and Will had been assigned to.

"What matters is that I'm here now-what station do Will and I?" she asked.

"Oh, I put the two of you at the water gun station for an hour," Madolyn said, pointing at the station on the map. "We all thought you two would be perfect for it!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Give out good pointers!"

JJ was about to give a snappy retort when she felt an arm wrap around her waist from the side and she felt the familiar presence of her husband lean towards her.

"Not worth your time to get worked up, cher" she heard him whisper quietly, knowing she was at her last straw with Madolyn.

Instead, she gave Madolyn a big warm smile and took the tshirts she was handing over.

She loved this man-he always had great timing and said the right things at the right time.

Making their way to a free picnic table, Will lifted Henry up so he was sitting on the edge and helped him into the small purple tshirt they were given.

"Momma, I get to play with my friends?" Henry asked excitedly, spotting a couple of his friends playing a game of tag.

"Sure, buddy-just be careful, ok?" JJ said, pushing the hair that had fallen over his face to the side and helping him get down from the picnic table.

She watched as Henry raced off to join his friends.

"He's growing up so fast..." Will said, leaning against the picnic table and pulling JJ into his arms. "Blink of an eye and he's going to be in high school and then off to college..."

"And then add this little one to it all..." JJ said, leaning back against her husband as he placed his hands over the slight swell-JJ wasn't showing yet; and they had decided to keep the news private with only their close friends and family for the time being.

They watched as Henry chased after a dark haired girl with two braids, laughing and shouting as she tried to dodge him.

"Don't they look kinda familiar to you?" Will said with a chuckle.

JJ smiled. Lelani Tanaka was Henry's best friend. Her family had moved from Hawaii a year ago as her parents were transferred to the DC area for their government related jobs. The Tanakas lived two blocks away from the LaMontagnes and over the past year they had watched their kids become the best of friends and by default, the two couples quickly became fast friends.

"It's cute. Your first best friend is important..."

"My first best friend became everything to me," Will said, cutting her off. "She means the world to me-from the start."

"We were lucky, Willy," JJ said using his childhood nickname, turning in his arms. "I can't remember one happy moment in my life without you in it..."

"I'm glad we just didn't get sick of each other," Will said with a chuckle. "But, honestly, I hope the boy gets to experience that-having a friend who always has your back and understands you," Will said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

JJ smiled contently as she watched Henry, Lelani and the rest of the kids play. She would do anything for her family, and was happiest with them. Henry was growing up so fast and it wouldn't be long until they met their new addition to the family.

In time.

/

/

_**then**_

For the past hour, Will had been staring at the same page in his Chemistry textbook-he was trying to finish up some homework for the next day, but his mind wouldn't focus on the jumble of words in front of him.

All he could think about was JJ. Why was she avoiding him? He couldn't think of why she was acting this way-it had been like this for almost a week and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like not being able to call and talk with her; not being able to see her and hang out. He missed her. A lot.

He knew she was having a tougher time adjusting to the changes-with him in a different school and so busy with the football team. He just wanted to talk with her and figure out what was wrong-make things right again.

He looked up when he heard the doorbell-glancing at the clock he found it odd that somebody was at the house at this hour. He knew his father was working a big case, so maybe it was one of his officers coming over with an update.

Looking back down at his textbook, he sighed and tried to focus again.

"Will?" his mother asked, knocking quietly on the door. "Still working?"

"Yeah...I have a couple more pages to get thru..."

"Well, there's somebody downstairs wanting to speak with you," Manon said with a small smile.

"At this hour? Who?"

"Jenny."

"JJ?" Will said, getting up from his chair and grabbing a sweater. "She's downstairs?"

"Yes, I think she's on the porch waiting for..."

Will didn't wait for his mother to finish as he made his way quickly down the stairs and outside. He skidded to a stop when he saw JJ, sitting on the porch swing.

"JJ, you're here," he said, not believing she was there. He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"We need to talk," she said, keeping her voice even.

"Ok, lets talk..." Will said, happy she was even speaking with him.

"I think we should take a break-you know, do our own things now," JJ said, cutting right to the point. She didn't want to drag this conversation out any longer than necessary.

"Take a break? What do you mean?" Will asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Between us...I don't think we should see each other anymore, you know...hang out and all that."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He wasn't expecting to hear this.

"Why? I won't agree to that."

"Because...because...you're a freshman, soon to be star football player...you have all these new friends and it doesn't make sense for you to hang out with some girl in middle school..."

Oh. So this was what this was all about. He should have seen this coming-that JJ would question her place in his "new" life.

"You think just because all that you just said is true-that I would just give you up like that?" Will asked, pushing ahead. "You're a big part of my life JJ, and I'm not going to let you do this," he continued, reaching to grab her hand.

JJ stood up abruptly from the swing and walked over to the porch banister. She needed to put distance between them.

"You don't understand Will...you're just saying that because you're used to having me around. Just wait a few more weeks and you're going to be so busy to even have time..."

Will didn't like what he was hearing-since when did JJ think he didn't have time for her?

He stood up, walking over to JJ and trapping her against the banister by placing both of his arms on either side of her.

"JJ, what you are saying makes no sense to me. What is really going on?"

He looked straight into JJ's eyes-he knew those blue eyes so well. He could see the uncertainty and sadness in them.

She turned her head, not wanting Will to look at her. She had to be strong, stay on course.

"I waited for you after the game..." she finally said, looking down. "I was waiting for you to come out so we could celebrate your big win."

Will gently tipped her head back up, so she was now looking back at him.

"I saw you leave with that...cheerleader..." she finished, not knowing how else to say it.

"The whole team went to eat after the game, I didn't have much choice-I came over to look for you after that but your parents said you were already asleep...I wanted to see you that night. Nobody else."

"I still think its best we don't do this anymore..." JJ said, not paying attention to what he was saying. "You don't think so now, but you will in a few weeks...in a few months."

"JJ. Stop. Listen to me," Will said, frustrated that she wasn't hearing what he was saying. It was like she had given up already. "I know things have been rough for you the last few months since what happened..." he paused, not wanting to say it out loud again, "since what happened with Ally, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you like this."

JJ looked at Will intently, seeing the frustration in his eyes. She could read him so well, and knew he was hurting.

"What are we doing Willy?" JJ finally asked quietly. "You keep saying you won't leave me, that you won't agree to what I'm saying...but why? Why are you fighting so hard for this?"

"Do you honestly not know, Jay? You don't know how much you mean to me?" he said quietly, his accent becoming thicker as he got more emotional.

"Tell me, Will," she said. They always tip toed around this subject and while even though they were still so young, she knew how she felt. She needed him to say it, too.

Will chuckled, not believing that JJ was really asking him this question. It dawned to him that she really didn't know-that he assumed she knew his feelings. Deep down he knew she knew how he felt-but it was time to say it out loud.

"I love you JJ. Since the first day we met. When I was that stupid kid who followed you around all summer wanting to be friends. I knew the first time I met you that we were going to be best friends-"

He stopped when he saw JJ's reaction to the choice of words.

"Yes, we're best friends Jay, but so much more. You know everything about me, you've seen the good sides and bad sides of me and I've shared with you my deepest secrets that nobody else knows," he continued, leaning his forehead against hers and looking straight into her eyes. "No one is more important in my life than you are-and I'm not going to let you say this is over when it clearly isn't. I'm not going to let you go without a fight-I'm not going to make this easy for you, JJ."

JJ didn't know what to say. She knew that everything he was saying was right; but she just couldn't process his words.

"I'm not going anywhere JJ. You'll just have to accept it," Will said, kissing away a tear that was forming at the corner of her eye.

"Why me?" JJ asked, "you could have any girl out there...but why me?"

"Because you're a good person. You're caring. You always see the good in the people around you..." Will replied, slowly listing off his reasons. "I love you because you're you, JJ...and just like when I promised you when we were little-I'm always going to be by your side. Every step of the way. You're it for me."

Hearing his words, finally sinking in...she realized the depth of their relationship. It wasn't just some silly childhood crush anymore.

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that I think you're the most beautiful girl around, and you don't act like a princess. You hold your own!"

Seeing her smile slightly, he reached down and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Do you believe me?" he asked finally, searching in her eyes for her true answer.

"I do, Will," she replied, a smile appearing finally on her pretty features. "I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did..."

"You don't have to be sorry...I didn't do a good job in letting you know how I felt."

"I'm sorry for shutting you out for the last week...if it makes you feel any better, I really missed you, too..." she said with a small laugh.

"It's ok, I'm just happy that we figured things out. So, we're good?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close in a tight hug.

"We're good," JJ said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the hug. "So it's official?"

Will laughed at her innocent question.

Pulling back from her embrace, he looked directly at her with a warm smile.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" JJ said, showering him with kisses in response. Will returned her affections and tightly held onto her. They stayed in the embrace for what seemed forever.

Peering out from the side window, Manon smiled at what she saw.

It was about time, she thought.

/

/

_**now**_

"Where do you want this one?" Morgan asked, carrying in another box and waiting for JJ to direct him where to go.

"In the study room," JJ replied, checking the writing on the side. "Just leave it with all of the other ones!"

Today was moving day.

With their growing family, JJ and Will had realized that they needed a bigger home. Their previous two bedroom, two bathroom home was perfectly fine as their first home; but with the baby on its way...they had to get something bigger.

Luckily, Will's partner's wife was a real estate agent and was more than happy to help them with their house search. It took a few months, but they found a great place in their existing neighborhood that was just a few blocks away from their old home. It was perfect for the family as they loved their neighborhood and allowed Henry to remain at the same school and didn't cause too much upheaval.

Since getting the keys to their new home a month ago, Will had been spending time after work and on the weekends fixing things around the home before move-in day. He had put down new hardwood floors on the main level and repainted a few rooms. New furniture that was purchased to use in the additional rooms/space had already been delivered and assembled.

The only thing left was the final phase of move-in-bringing everything from their old home into the new one and officially calling their new place theirs.

The entire BAU team and a couple of Will's friends from MPD were helping the family move over during the weekend, and JJ was relegated to pointing out where everything was supposed to go as she was told she not to lift a finger at all.

She hated not helping and being treated like an invalid, but she knew her husband and friends were just being cautious and she was more than happy to oblige to their wishes-for the most part.

"JJ, just so you know, Henry and I have organized all of his DVDs on the shelf in the media room so that the titles are arranged alphabetically. We're going to tackle his room next," Reid said, walking past JJ in the hallway carrying his godson.

"Uncle Spence help me with my room!" Henry said laughing-he was excited about the move and getting to move all of his things into his new room.

"Be good sweetie," JJ said with a smile as she watched them disappear up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

JJ continued to supervise as more boxes were brought into the house and furniture moved around into their new home in the house.

When she and Will saw this place, they instantly knew they had found their home. It was only a couple of years old, and they could tell that the previous owners had taken good care of it. It had all the characteristics and amenities that they wanted and although it was slightly more expensive than their original budget, they had both decided it was worth the investment if they were getting everything they wanted.

As the day went on, everything was moved into the home and into the proper rooms. Will and JJ knew that it would take a few weeks for them to fully unpack everything, but as they thanked the last of their friends that evening, they were simply relieved that all the heavy lifting was done-the little details they could figure out in time.

They had tucked Henry into his new room, and were ready to spend their first night in their new home.

"I have something to show you," Will said, grabbing JJ's hand as they left Henry's room.

Curious, JJ let Will lead her past the door to the master bedroom and a few steps further down the hall. They stood in front of the door of what was going to be the nursery. They still had a lot of work to do to get the room ready, and JJ was not looking forward to transforming the empty room.

"I know you said you were looking forward to getting this room ready for the baby, but I could tell the whole moving thing was stressing you out. So...I hope you like this," Will said, opening the door and letting JJ walk in.

Not having been in this room for weeks, JJ gasped when she walked into the completely transformed room. The wall was painted a light purple color with a cute elephant trim. The room was filled with brand new furniture-a beautiful crib sat against the far wall next to the window that overlooked the back yard. There was a changing table, cabinets and shelves as well as a comfy looking rocking chair in the corner. Basically, it had everything she was hoping to get-down to the exact details.

"Will...wow..." JJ said, speechless, taking in the room. She had no idea he had done all of this. "When did you do this?" she asked, turning to him as he smiled watching from the door to the room.

"Oh, the last few weeks-I did little things every time I was here and I got some help at the end to make sure it had everything we needed..."

It took JJ a second to realize what he meant. Now it was all making sense-the weird probing questions Penelope had asked about two weeks ago. Garcia had said her cousin was expecting a baby and she wanted to know what kind of things they needed in the nursery as first-time parents.

"You are a sneaky man, William LaMontagne, Jr," she said, crossing the small distance between them, "but I love you."

"You like it?" he asked, still not sure if he got everything she wanted.

"I love it. It's perfect, thank you sweetie," she replied, wrapping her arms around her husband and giving him a deep kiss. "How can we afford all of this new stuff? We had a tight budget for the nursery!"

"Don't worry, cher, I didn't sink us into debt!" Will chuckled. "Your mother wanted to take care of the new furniture and everyone else helped with the rest. We have some very giving friends and family, JJ."

"We'll have to host a housewarming party to thank everyone once we settle in."

"Already in the works. Both Grandmothers are coming up to visit during the long weekend and we can have everyone over for a pool party or something."

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait to see everyone-maybe your sisters can visit, too?"

"I will ask them. They're due for a visit."

"Henry would love seeing his cousins."

JJ walked over to the beautiful new rocking chair and grabbed the soft purple throw blanket that was hanging off the side. She gently sat down in the chair and smiled contently to her husband still watching her intently from the door.

The new nursery was perfect, and she couldn't wait to bring the baby home for the first time.

Only a few more months now.

/

/

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Then and Now (4/?)**  
Author:** GBR15 aka E**  
Pairing: **JJ/Will**  
Rating:** K**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Summary:** AU/Canon-ish. Their story was one of the ages—taking a look at past, present and future. JJ/Will.**  
**

**Notes:** Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with work. Here is the next chapter—nothing too exciting, but setting up on my "twist" to explain how the two "worlds" I've created will connect and work itself out.

Thank you for all the great reviews; please keep 'em coming. Thanks!

/

/

_**Chapter 4**_

_**then**_

Grabbing the books she needed out of her locker, JJ quickly stuffed them into her knapsack before slinging it over her shoulder.

The hallways were still relatively quiet, as school didn't start for another 30 minutes. But, JJ had already been there for over an hour, having just come from an early morning practice with the soccer team. She was now making her way to the library for a quick review of her biology notes before a midterm during second period.

Simply put, JJ was a busy student athlete, and every second counted.

She was about to turn the corner towards the library when she felt an arm grab her from behind, pulling her into a secluded corner partially hidden behind the main stairs.

Instead of naturally struggling against whoever was cornering her, she relaxed as she quickly realized who it was.

"G'morin beautiful," Will whispered, placing a quick kiss on her perfect lips.

Dropping her knapsack on the floor next to them, JJ reached up and wrapped her arms comfortably around his neck and returned the greeting.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you before first period," JJ whispered, pulling back and admiring her boyfriend with a big smile.

She knew that Will and the football team had strength and conditioning sessions before school, and most of the times the players had to rush from the locker rooms to make it to their first classes on time.

"Coach took it easy on us this morning-we just reviewed some video from last week's game," Will said, tucking loose strands of hair behind JJ's ear.

"Lucky. Our practice was brutal...my legs are killing me," JJ mumbled.

"At least we both don't have practice tonight; so maybe we can just relax."

"Sounds like heaven."

It was October, and both football and soccer seasons were in full swing. Life for both Will and JJ revolved around school and their teams; but they always made sure they made time for each other, as well.

JJ was a sophomore and undisputed leader of the girls' varsity soccer team-their school had won the state championship the last 3 years and there was tons of pressure to continue the tradition. In fact, it was JJ-the lone freshman on the team-that scored the decisive penalty kick to win the state title last year. She was already getting tons of letters from NCAA schools looking to recruit her for their school upon graduation in a few years.

Will was still the starting running back on the football team. His stats weren't as impressive as they were his first season when he burst onto the team; but he was still an integral member of the team and now had a leadership role as one of the three team captains.

They stood chatting for a few more minutes before JJ had to reluctantly pull away-she wanted to go over her bio notes and knew she didn't have much time left before the first bell. Will gave her one last kiss before making plans to meet out on the quad during their lunch.

Will watched as JJ disappeared around the corner towards the library-he was awfully proud of his girlfriend and things were amazing between them, but there was a small part of him that was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and thinking there was something on the horizon that was going to shake it all up.

He sighed, and tried to shake those feelings out of him. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he just hoped he was wrong.

/

/

_**now**_

"Bonjour maman."

JJ heard her son giggle, and felt him place a kiss on her nose.

She dramatically yawned and started to stretch, opening her eyes to the grinning angelic face of her son.

"Good morning sweet boy, what are you doing?" she asked him, as he crawled on top of her and hugged her tightly.

"Je t'aime maman," he said, placing another kiss on his mother.

"Wow, I have a French speaking son now?" she asked, hugging Henry tightly.

"Oui oui oui!" Henry replied, jumping out of his mother's arms and bouncing on the large king bed of their hotel room.

"What other French words do you know?" JJ asked, sitting up against the oversized pillows and watching Henry jump around happily.

"Umm..." Henry began, racking his brain for words that he learnt. "Merci beaucoup! S'il vous plait! Croissant!"

"Sorry cher, I think the boy is already wired from the chocolate pastry he had on our walk..." Will said, entering the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom. "I told him to keep it down, as you were napping."

"It's ok, I should get up...shouldn't waste this beautiful day away in bed."

Will came over to the bed and helped her get up. "Lets go down to the Basilica and we can hang around the Old Port-Henry will love it," he suggested. "We have reservations tonight with everyone else in that area, so that'll work out perfectly."

"I love it when there's a plan," JJ said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Take your time."

Will watched as his pregnant wife disappeared into the bathroom. Walking over to the large bay windows of their hotel room, he pulled the curtains aside to let the sun come in.

It was a beautiful spring day in Montreal and the LaMontagnes were on holidays. They were spending a week visiting _la belle province_ and after starting their trip in Quebec City 3 days ago, they were now finishing up in Montreal.

Will had an aunt and uncle who lived in Quebec and their daughter was getting married this weekend. So, Will, his mother, two sisters and their families decided to make a week trip to Quebec around the wedding, and JJ was just thankful that she was able to get the time away from the BAU. She had missed several other LaMontagne family trips in the past due to work; and this wasn't going to be one of them.

There was some definite French blood in Will's roots, as his family tree could be traced back to the French Canadians who had moved down to Louisiana. Little Henry was totally enjoying his trip and was chatting away in random French words he was learning with his cousins. His grandmother had already purchased him a small French style beret, and he was loving it.

The previous day, after checking into the hotel, the entire LaMontagne clan had headed up to Mont Royal park and enjoyed running around in the park and relaxing in the warm sun. Will's two older sisters-Juliette and Isabelle-had their own families, and combined together Manon was the proud grandmother to 7 grandkids with another one on the way with JJ. Manon was the personification of a matriarchal figure for her family, and she loved all her family intensely and equally.

Will appreciated the time spent with his family-he didn't get to see them as much as he liked. His mother still lived in his childhood home in New Orleans; which they had to repair and fix following Hurricane Katrina. Jules and her family were in New York while Belle and her family lived in San Francisco-simply put, having everyone together was very rare, and he was going to enjoy every moment of this vacation with his family.

"Time to get your shoes on," Will said to Henry, grabbing his son's knapsack and throwing in some snacks and small toys as backup. "We're going to leave in...dix minutes..."

Henry laughed at his father's funny over exaggerated French accent, and started to look for his shoes. He couldn't wait to see his cousins and continue playing.

"Ready to go?" JJ asked, coming out of the bathroom changed and pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail. Even without makeup on, and in a simple tank top and jeans, she still took Will's breath away until this day. He was a lucky man, indeed.

"OUI!" Henry exclaimed, showing off his shoes and grabbing his backpack. "Allons-y!"

Will chuckled as he grabbed his wallet, phone and key card before following his family out of the hotel room.

In the lobby then ran into Jules and her family-husband Bobby and their brood of 4 kids-and they decided to embark on some sightseeing all together. Walking out of their hotel onto busy Sherbrooke St, the two families decided to take the Metro a few stops over and got off near Chinatown. They could easily walk towards Notre Dame, Old Port and the "touristy" section from there.

The two couples walked hand-in-hand as they watched their kids walking in front of them, the animated conversation actually being quite amusing. The major topic of the moment was a heated debate about Spongebob speaking in French on television. There was some disagreement as to how the yellow character even knew French...

They wandered down towards the famed Notre Dame Basilica and took numerous photos with the building standing in the small square in front of it. The kids chased the pigeons that were hanging around in the square and begged their parents to go on the horse drawn carriages that were waiting for tourists to hire them.

Relenting, they hired two carriages and their guides gave them a relaxing ride thru the small cobbled stone streets of Montreal, pointing out the various sights and stopping for them to take photos. Henry was instantly in love with the large white horse pulling his carriage, and the guide was more than happy to let the boy sit up with him on the front seat and "handed" over the reins to the horse to him.

For JJ, she tried to remember every single moment-with all the craziness and horror that her job encompassed, these moments were that more important to her. She was snapping away with her camera and saving these memories-plus, Penelope had instructed her to take copious amount of photos during their trip.

Getting off the carriages by the Old Port section of Montreal, they explored the summer stands and shops that had popped up by the water. Jules and Bobby then volunteered to take Henry with them and their kids to the Science Centre. JJ was starting to get tired in the sun, and needed to eat something as well. Making plans to meet up for their dinner reservations, JJ and Will ducked into a side street where they found a small cafe and sat down under a big umbrella in the patio.

"Sorry for slowing you down," JJ said, leaning back in her chair and taking a generous sip of the ice cold water offered to her.

"That's ok, the sun was getting to me, too," Will said with a smile, knowing his wife didn't like being treated differently-even pregnant.

"This feels like the time we went to Paris," JJ said, looking around the busy cafe and the people milling about. Montreal definitely reminded her of Europe. It was a nice vibe and she liked it.

"We'll have to go back one day-with the kids," Will said, thinking back to the whirlwind trip they took during their first year of dating-well, when they started dating again.

"I love you," JJ said suddenly, the comment coming out of nowhere.

"I know."

"That's it?" JJ prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Je t'aime, mon amour. Tu es ma vie."

/

/

_**then**_

It was another hot and sticky summer in Louisiana and JJ sighed and she snuggled back in the arms of Will. She had been working up the nerve for this moment for the last few weeks-she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Will was starting his senior year in the fall, and she was going to be a junior. They were already talking about colleges and what they wanted to do. The plan was to go somewhere together, but now there was a curve ball.

It would change everything.

It was a few days after Independence Day and Will had taken JJ out for a drive in his new truck-the truck itself was an old clunker, but Will and his father had spent the last year fixing it up.

"Is something wrong Jenny?" Will asked, kissing the top of her head. He could tell that there was something weighing his girlfriend for a while now and he decided he was going to get to the bottom of it tonight.

They were parked at a small lookout that overlooked their high school. It was a quiet spot that they liked to go to.

"My parents told me something a few weeks ago...something big," JJ started, turning to look at him.

"Are you going away for the summer?" Will asked, knowing the Jareaus sometimes headed north to spend time with Sandy's family.

"It's more than that," JJ said quietly. "We're moving...moving up to Pennsylvania next month," she let out, turning away from Will.

"For an extended visit?"

"No…permanently."

Will wasn't sure he heard right. JJ was _moving_? Away from New Orleans, home and most of all him?

"Why?" Will asked, not able to form a better question. He turned JJ in his arms again, forcing her to look at him again.

"Daddy got a big job offer to partner at this large law firm in Pittsburgh. We're going to move up to East Allegheny next month..."

JJ didn't even like hearing those words come out of her mouth. She had been in denial since her parents told her the news, and now that Will knew, it made it even more real.

_"You can't do this...you can't just turn my life upside down like this," JJ said, staring across the kitchen table at her parents. "I don't want to change schools...I don't know anyone up there, soccer..."_

_"Your cousins will be in the same school, and I'm sure you'll make friends fast. Plus, East Allegheny High is the reigning state soccer champions and Aunt Cathy spoke to the varsity coach and he said you would be more than welcome on the team."_

_Sandy and Jimmy watched their daughter carefully. Breaking this news to her was a tough task, and they knew it wasn't going to go down easily. It took them weeks of agonizing over Jimmy's job offer to reach a decision-they were happy in New Orleans, and was part of a great community and extended family. But, ultimately, taking this job would provide a lot of financial security for their family, and Jimmy was ready for a new challenge. And the fact that they were moving back to Sandy's hometown, and where they went to college together, it wasn't a completely foreign move._

_"New Orleans will always be home and we'll be back for visits..." Jimmy said, trying to soften the blow._

_"What about Will?" JJ asked, realizing for the first time the biggest impact her parents' news was going to bring. "I don't want to leave him...we're both so happy..." _

_Sandy and Jimmy knew this was going to happen. Nothing else was really going to matter for their daughter about the move except for one thing-William LaMontagne Jr. _

_JJ and Will were closer than ever now, and their relationship had only grown stronger thru the years. The Jareaus were happy that JJ had Will, and knew they were lucky that their daughter's boyfriend was a fine young man raised well._

_"I know it's going to be tough, but if what you and Will have is that strong and special, it will work out," Sandy said, trying to placate the situation._

_"Do I have any choice or say in this?" JJ asked._

_"Sweetie, the decision has been made. I hope you understand," Jimmy said, seriously._

_How was she going tell Will now?_

"What does that mean for us then?" Will asked quietly. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"I asked if I could stay with my grandparents...not move with them, and they won't allow it."

"What are we going to do JJ?" Will asked, holding her closer. "I don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to go either, you know that. I don't have much of a choice right now."

They sat quietly thinking about their situation. Would they do the long distance thing? Would they take a break? There were so many things that could happen.

"Lets not make any decisions tonight," JJ said. "Lets just give it some time and we'll think of something."

"Ok, cher," Will said, agreeing, although he wanted to talk more about it. He knew that JJ's first reaction when she faced issues was to put up a wall and internalize it, so he was going to let her do that-at least for a day.

But, they needed to talk about this. Figure something out.

And soon.

/

/

_**now**_

"Henry William LaMontagne!" JJ shouted sternly, putting her hands on her hip and giving her son her most serious face.

She was tired, cranky and her son's latest antics were leaving her not impressed.

At all.

Henry looked at his mother with his big blue eyes, his face in complete shock that he had been caught red handed.

"Sorry momma," he said immediately, dropping the half empty jug of milk on the kitchen floor, tipping over and adding to the mess.

Looking at the scene in front of her, it was obvious that her son was hungry and decided he could make himself a bowl of his favorite Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal.

In reality, Henry was old enough to make himself a bowl of cereal, but somehow this afternoon he must have dropped the jug of milk on the floor and spilt it all over the kitchen floor in front of the fridge. Instead of doing the obvious thing-cleaning up the spilt milk-he had decided that pouring a full box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch on the floor was a viable solution to his both of his problems-spilt milk and hungry stomach.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and JJ was on her own with Henry. In a reversal of roles, Will had been away for the last 5 days on a case and JJ left to hold down the fort. Will didn't oftentimes travel for his work, but he and his partner had been asked to travel to Pittsburgh to assist on a case where the prime suspect had left his DC home the week before.

Will being away for work wasn't usually a big deal, but with JJ inching closer to her expected delivery day-now only a month away-she was feeling extremely tired and worn down, and just overall ready to get this pregnancy over with. She was more than ready to meet Baby LaMontagne.

She and Henry had spent the better part of the morning puttering around the house-JJ keeping her son busy with a myriad of random projects so that he would be exhausted by bed time and give JJ an easy night to rewind. After eating a quick early dinner of ravioli, the duo had been watching one of Henry's dvds in the den, all tucked in together under a big throw blanket on the couch when JJ must have doze off. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but she had woken on the couch alone and went in search of her son.

"I was hungry again, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," Henry explained, grabbing a few more handfuls of cereal and stuffing it into his mouth. "You were tired, momma."

JJ's heart melted slightly hearing Henry's explanation. There was no way she could be mad at him when he was only trying to let her rest.

Sighing, she gently tip toed around the patches of spilt milk on the floor, making her way to the far side of the kitchen where there were a few old rags she could use to soak up the mess.

"Henry, please stop eating the cereal off the floor-it's not very clean," JJ said, knowing full well that her kitchen floor hadn't gotten a good scrub in weeks.

She picked up the remaining squared cereal off the floor and threw it quickly into the garbage bin under the sink and placed the rags on the floor. Satisfied this would make do for the moment, she carefully lifted Henry up from his spot and carried him to the laundry room. She knew she shouldn't be carrying her son so late in her pregnancy, but it was just a quick walk.

"Are you going to tell Daddy?" Henry asked seriously, standing still as his mother got him out of his wet clothes.

Again, JJ had to suppress the smile that was threatening to show on her face. She didn't want Henry to think his actions were acceptable.

"Do you want me to tell your father?" she asked, throwing the clothes into the machine.

"No."

"Why not?"

Henry sighed, pushing some of the long hair that had fallen over his face to the side.

"Daddy told me to be a good boy while he was gone, that I was the man of the house while he was away and said I couldn't make you upset," he quietly admitted, remembering the conversation he had with his father in his room before he had left for the airport. "I told him I would be a big boy and take care of you, Momma. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Henry, we all make mistakes some time," JJ said, grabbing a clean towel and wrapping it around her son. "Promise me next time that you will ask for help, ok?"

"I promise," Henry said with a smile, leaning forward and hugging his mother tightly to him.

JJ sighed in content. Henry was growing up so fast, and soon a little brother or sister would be joining them. She knew quiet moments like this one-on-one with Henry would become more rare, and she appreciated these times more and more.

Giving Henry specific directions to shower, JJ slowly made her way back to the kitchen to finish tidying up the mess. As she rinsed the last of the rags in the sink, she felt a vibrating sensation. Fishing her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans, she smiled when she saw it was her husband.

"Well hello there, sweetie," JJ said.

"Hello, cher," Will drawled, "am I catching you at a good time?" he asked, knowing it was getting close to bedtime for Henry.

"Your son has inherited your inclination for snacking after dinner-he made quite the mess with the milk and cereal," she replied with a chuckle, leaning back against the counter.

"I'm sorry Jenny, I wished I was there so I could have taken care of that for you."

JJ smiled hearing Will use her childhood nickname. He was really the only person that she allowed to get away using it.

"It's ok, we had a great Sunday together, so I'm not complaining. Won't have chances like this once the baby gets here."

"Well, I got some good news for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"First, I saw your mother this morning and she dropped off some goodies for Henry and the baby..." Will said, knowing JJ had told her mother he was in Pittsburgh and his mother-in-law was more than happy to make the relatively short drive across the river to see him.

"I hope it wasn't too much-she was telling me all the things she had bought for the kids and I think she was planning on mailing it to us..."

"Nah, it's fine. I was more than happy to see her and help out. Our kids are too spoiled..."

"You're telling me this?" JJ laughed, knowing Will had a similar soft spot, too.

"I plead the fifth!" Will replied. "And I have even better news-looks like I should be home sometime tomorrow. The case is wrapping up and Pittsburgh PD will wrap up the loose ends. Brock and I should be home in the morning."

"That is great news."

"I should be back in time for your appointment with Dr. Cooper," Will said, referring to JJ's OBGYN. "I'll call you in the morning once I find out when my flight gets in."

"Sounds like a plan."

"MOMMY!"

"I can hear our boy calling for you," Will said with a chuckle. "Duty calls, huh?"

"You know it."

"I'll be home soon, love you."

JJ hung up the phone and connected it to the cord for charging overnight. She switched off the lights as she made her way thru the house towards the stairs.

"MOMMY!" she heard Henry yell again, his voice calling from his bathroom.

She could only imagine what Henry was up to now.

/

/

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_


End file.
